Killing The King Of Hearts
by Conquerer Worm
Summary: When an attempt of killing Domon comes out futile, will the mysterious group of assasins target a connection to the King of Hearts? Will this be enough to destoy him-from the inside?(COMPLETE)
1. The Attempt

WOOT! SEQUEL TIME! Actually, you didn't even have to read "The Day Has Arrived" to understand this. Just a couple references! So, newbie's WILL understand this. So no worries on either end! Oh, and thanks SOOOO much for the reviews guys! I couldn't (and wouldn't) have continued without ya'! I love you all! *blows kisses* Oh, and thank goodness, Leggy hasn't found me yet. 

Legolas: Haha! You thought you could hide, but you can't! Muahaha! I shall take over this fic! 

Me: Just do the disclaimer. (Which I have been forgetting to do...)

Legolas: Hannah does not own anything from God Gundam (except for some really cool model kits!) or basically anything else. Oh yes, she does not own me! *turns to Hannah* YOU HEAR THAT HANNAH?! YOU DON'T OWN ME!

Me:*Whistles nonchalantly* Who, me? Oh well. Just get on with the story! You know nobody even reads this stuff!

***

3 gunshots. Screams of terror and pain. A thud. Those noises were all that he could hear a he ran to the source of all of this clamor. He gasped and stood for a moment in shock.

WAIT A SECOND, wait a second! I'm getting way ahead of myself. Let's go back to the beginning.

*** 

She held his petit hand tightly as she walked across the street.

"Now, whenever you cross the street, remember to look both ways." She informed her son in a caring yet stern way. He nodded and squeezed her hand even tighter. They eventually arrived at the curb, and they walked along the sidewalk in order to get to the park down the street. Little Kyoji had been begging his mother to take him to the park for several hours, and she eventually gave in and was walking him there. Her eyes wandered over to the sign above her head. It informed them that they were now entering the county park and warning that it was illegal to have a dog without a leash. Like anyone really owns a dog anymore, Rain thought. Kyoji smiled and ran into the park, startling his mother. He ran to greet some of he other children in the park. Rain's eyes strayed over to a small, worn out bench with paint that was peeling off from old age. She smiled sweetly and sat on it. Her mind raced back to a time from over 5 years ago. This was the very spot Domon had proposed to her. She sighed and sat down in a comfortable position, but before long, Kyoji came back to her wiping his eyes. Most of the kids were dragged away by their parents because a lot of people still were angry because Domon had lost the last Gundam Fight (and was being forced to train harder then ever). and they didn't want their children playing with Domon's own son. Kyoji frowned and hung his head low. He was only six, so he didn't understand why he didn't have many friends, or why so many people were so angry at his mommy or daddy. Rain frowned and took Kyoji's hand.

"No one around here wants to be my friend!"

"Don't worry about them, you don't need friends like that," Rain said thoughtfully. Kyoji sniffled and kicked a rock.

"It's not fair! Why don't they like me?"

"Oh honey, it's not you. Don't ever think that. Let's go and get some ice cream, okay?" Rain said, trying to slap a smile on her son's face. He nodded and held her hand. They walked out of the park, and many of the mothers and fathers in the park gave Rain dirty looks. Rain ignored them and she kept walking. Soon, they got home and hopped into a small sports car Rain had gotten from the government. Neo-Japan had been so incredibly prosperous in these last 10 years(Domon had won 2 Gundam Fights in a row AFTER Gundam Fight 13) that they gave very much to the Gundam Fighters and crewmember. Domon however had lost the last Gundam Fight and was being forced to train harder then ever. They drove away to the ice cream parlor, and Kyoji ran around the store in a flurry. Rain smiled. He always did love ice cream.

"Mommy, mommy, can I have chocolate? Pleeeease?" Kyoji said with a convincing grin. Rain nodded and they walked over to the counter.

"One chocolate cone, and one chocolate dipped, please!" Rain said. She was glad that Kyoji was happy again. Soon, they were sitting outside, enjoying the bright sunlight and cloudless sky. Rain licked at her ice cream carefully, as to not spill any or get her face dirty. But when she turned around, she saw that Kyoji was messily devouring his, getting ice cream everywhere. Rain sighed, stood, and got a tissue. She wiped of his face, and he giggled. They soon finished. Rain hopped into her car and Kyoji did as well. They sped back home, and Kyoji took a short nap. Meanwhile, Rain was sitting on the couch, looking at an old photograph in a gold frame. She smiled. It was a very old picture- it was a picture from right after the defeat of the DG, which seemed just like yesterday. Her eyes drooped and she frowned. Domon still wasn't back from his extensive training program with the Gundam. She had hoped that they could go out for dinner that night. She rarely saw him anymore-ever since the Government had warned him that many strong new fighters were participating the fight, he wasn't allowed to stop training. They said that he was growing too soft sitting around the house. But she smiled when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly stood and shuffled over. She gasped to see Domon standing there, bruised and drenched in sweat. A trail of blood was pouring from his mouth. Oh God, Rain thought.

"Oh, Domon! What happened?!" Rain questioned with a scared tone. Domon grumbled and brushed past her. She frowned and followed him. "What's the matter?"

"The system malfunctioned. A lot of the cockpit exploded, and I was hit by a lot a metal." Domon said grouchily. Rain frowned and sat him down. She took off his shirt to reveal large contusions(look in the dictionary!) and a bruised rib.

"Oh, Domon, look what happened! There's no way this could have been just an accident!" She said as she ran a finger over his ribs. He groaned. "We need to get you to a hospital; I can't heal it that well here," Rain said worriedly. Domon said that he just needed some rest, but Rain insisted that he went to the hospital with her. He eventually agreed, and she said she would be right back. "Kyoji? Kyoji, honey? We need to go somewhere; please hurry and get ready." Kyoji groggily woke up and dressed. 

"What's wrong, momma?"

"You're daddy's hurt, and he needs to get to the hospital," Rain said. Kyoji asked if he was alright, and Rain nodded. He pulled on a shirt that was lying in a clump on the floor, and pulled on some shorts. He followed his mother into the living room, and he gasped when he saw his father.

"Daddy, daddy! Are you okay?" Kyoji said as he ran over to him. Domon wiped some of the blood of his mouth and nodded. He wished that the first time he saw his son in a week it would have been been a happier moment. Kyoji was about to squeeze his father when Rain pulled him away.

"Daddy's gunna be fine, just don't touch him for right now. I promise you can squeeze him all you want when he's done at the hospital." She turned to Domon."Let's go." She held out a hand to him. He took it and stood. But once he did, his hand raced to his stomach, then to his mouth. Blood seeped out between his fingers. Rain inhaled heavily and put a supporting arm around him. She looked down to a frightened Kyoji, and she decided that it would be best if she left him with Dr.Kasshu. She quickly picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?Dr.Kasshu speaking,"

"It's me, Rain. Domon's been in an accident and I need you to take care of Kyoji,"

"Is Domon alright?"

"He's going to be fine, but there's no time to explain. Please take care of Kyoji when we're gone,"

"Alright, I'll come by and get him. You call me later." With that, Rain hung up the phone. Domon was washing off his mouth, and Rain helped him to the Lander. In a matter of seconds Dr.Kasshu was over and taking care of Kyoji. Rain drove the Core Lander with amazing speed to the nearest hospital.

***At Hospital***

"What happened here?" A nurse at the front counter asked when she saw the damaged Domon.

"He's been in an accident and needs serious help," Rain said answering her question.

"Right this way," the nurse answered. She led them to a room filled with frantic doctors running around in a frenzy. Soon, they got to a small private room with a large examining table. "Sit here. The doctor will be with you in a moment." Rain helped Domon to his appointed seat. He groaned and laid his back against the wall. Rain sat next to him. He sighed and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Rain...after this," Domon paused and winced. "Let's go out for that dinner date like I promised." Rain smiled. Even when he is critically hurt, he thought of her. He certainly had changed from the stubborn fool he used to be (only a little bit though...;)) She lightly padded him on the back, and he closed his eyes. A doctor soon arrived and asked Rain to leave the room so that Domon could have privacy. Rain nodded and turned to Domon.

"You better be alright, or you'll have to deal with me afterwards, as well as the monster doctor's bill!" She said jokingly. She chuckled and said that she would be waiting for him. Domon smiled at those comforting words and a door close. The doctor helped Domon onto an examining table and pealed off his(Domon's) shirt. The doctor frowned and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer(?) and pulled out a bottle that jingled with painkiller capsules. He threw it to Domon.

"Take two every 2 hours. It should dull the pain slowly, but effectively." The doctor paused. "Are you... Domon Kasshu?" Domon hesitantly nodded. "I thought you looked familiar. Hmm...." The doctor hummed. "You seem to be suffering many large bruises." 'Well no duh!' Domon thought. "Have you been coughing up blood? It looks like you should be suffering from slight internal bleeding."

"Yeah," Domon replied. As soon as he said that, a small clot of blood raced up his throat.(Eww!) Domon put a hand to his mouth and hobbled over to a nearby sink and spit.

"So, what happened?" The doctor asked.

"My Gundam-" He paused. Maybe he shouldn't tell him this. "I was hit by metal. Is there anything else you can do except give me these?" Domon asked as he held up the bottle.

"I can give you advice. Don't do your training or whatever it is you do for at least a week. And then just wait until the bruises clear up. Even then, take it easy. The bleeding should stop by tonight. Now, if you run out of painkillers, come back and we'll supply you with some more." The doctor answered. "Just tell the nurse that Bill said that it was fine." Domon sighed and nodded. The doctor gave him a pair of crutches, but Domon said he didn't need any. Soon enough, Domon was released. 'A lot of help that was!' he sighed to himself sarcastically. His eyes searched around until they found their target. Their eyes met. 

"What did they say?" Rain asked anxiously as she walked up to him.

"They just gave me this stuff." Domon handed the painkiller bottle to her. "Oh, and they also told me that I..." Domon paused and sighed. "I should stop training for a while." Rain smiled.

"I completely agree." Rain said with a grin. Domon sighed and shrugged. "So, are you up to the challenge...of going out to dinner with Kyoji and I? He's been very anxious to see you all week," Rain questioned with a smile. Domon nodded and a grin was slapped messily on his face. He walked with a hidden limp all the way back to the Lander.

***At Gundam Hanger, After Dinner***

"Hmmm...." Rain murmured. She was digging through the burnt cockpit. Everything was black and melted from a wave of sudden heat. Domon looked around in horror at his once beautiful cockpit. Wires where sticking out everywhere, as well as jagged tidbits of glass. "Ouch!" Rain said as she pricked her finger on a sharp piece of metal. Domon shuffled over asked if she was alright, and she just waved it off. She dug around more to find what malfunction caused the explosion. 'This has never happened before...' Rain thought to herself. Her hand traced over a piece of unfamiliar metal. 'What is this?' She asked herself as she held it up to the light. She rubbed off some of the black to reveal a jumbled word with letters beside it. 

"BB-ASA-2150" Is what it read. 'What does that mean?' Rain thought. "Domon, come and take a look at this," Rain commanded with a anxious tone. He frowned and walked over.

"What is it?" Domon asked. Rain bit her lip, trying to fit together what is what in her mind. She looked a bit closer, and hesitantly turned around.

"The Gundam didn't malfunction," Rain answered. Domon lifted an eyebrow. "This..." Rain paused. "...Is- or was- a bomb,"

***

OOOOOh! Yay! This was suspense filled! Woohoo! A cliffhanger! Evil! Muahaha!

Legolas: Great way to attract new readers. Positively attractive.

Me: Why thank you! *Smiles*

Legolas:*Sighs* Well, I guess I get to command you, on account of the authoress being to stupid.

Me:Hey!

Legolas: Please leave a review, and if you don't, Hannah won't update! Ha!

Me:That means, just like "The Day Has Arrived" I want at least 5 reviews before I upload the next chappie! Plus, I need time to write! . Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chappie to the sequel to TDHA!(Yes, it has earned abbreviations!) I love all of ya'! Oh, and if you have any comments, suggestions, flames(?), praises(XD Yeah, right!), please notify me! So, until the next chappie, see ya'!

--Sailor Hannah


	2. Blitz Bomb and the Secret Meeting Of The...

0.0 You guys......... am I seeing right?! 12 reviews in under a day?! ..........There's no way that's right. I guess I'm hallucinating.*shrugs* Oh well. Just to be nice, I'll post the next chapter for you non-reviewers! Yeesh! Leggy, do the disclaimer!

Legolas: She owns nothing. Except....YOU! MUAHAHA! Oh, and she'll thank you later for all the reviews! ^.^

***

"Wha-what?!" Domon said in disbelief and shock.

"This was no accident. Someone's...." Rain paused and looked sadly at him. "Out to get you." She stood up and squeezed Domon in a soft embrace, as to not irritate his bruises. He looked down at her. "I knew this would happen someday; but I just... I can't handle it!"

"Rain," Domon whispered. She cared so much. She looked up. "We should try and figure out who did it. No need to get worked up over it!" He proclaimed in an attempt of making Rain more calm-which proved in vain.

"No need?! Domon Kasshu, how do you manage to stay so calm when you know someone is out to kill you!?" Rain said with a finger waving in his face and a hand on her hip. Domon sighed.

"It's just... I know that they might kill me," He paused. "But they can't if we find them first." Rain gasped inwardly. He was using his head instead of just charging head first to the situation. Rain sighed and said that he was right. She tucked the "bomb" under her arm, and they walked out of the cockpit silently.

"I wonder what these numbers and letters mean," Rain said quietly as her finger traced over them. "BB-ASA-2150" Rain read aloud.

"Maybe it's the company who makes 'em," Domon said with a shrug. Rain nodded. They quickly hopped into the Lander and headed for Dr.Kasshu's house(next door! whee). He answered the door quickly, anxious to find out what had happened. They sat down on the couch in an exhausted manner. It was 11:30 at night. They then slowly told him everything that they had figured out.

"Hand it over! Maybe I can figure out what company it's from!" Dr.Kasshu asked when he heard Rain say that she still had the bomb. She ran out the Lander and popped open the top(you know, it opens from the top, right?) and dug out the bomb. She didn't want any passer byers to see it. She ran back up to the house. 

"Here-it-is," Rain said with a pant as she handed over the hunk of metal.

"Hmmm," Dr.Kasshu murmured. He put a hand on his chin with a puzzled look splattered on his face. "Well, I know what the "BB" stands for at least- I used many in the preparations for adding missiles and bombs to the Ultimate Gundam." Dr.Kasshu said calmly. Domon and Rain both asked him to just spit it out. "BB stands for Blitz Bomb. It's a small yet effective bomb, usually used when you need to assassinate someone or blow up a small area." The words, "How ironic!" leapt out of Domon and Rain's mouths.

"This isn't good," Rain said with a sad sigh. "What does ASA stand for?"

"It usually stands for the company who made it or who ordered it-kind of like an address- only on a bomb." Dr.Kasshu said. Suddenly Rain stood and walked into the other room. She was trying to find Kyoji-she soon found him lying wide-eyed in his grandpa's bed. She went over to his side.

"How are you doing, Kyoji? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was scared for daddy," Kyoji said in a sweet innocent tone with his finger up to his mouth. She smiled and said that daddy was fine, and that he needed to get to sleep. She picked him up and brought him through the living room, past his father and grandfather, and to next door. She set him down in his bed. He stood up before she left and gave her a peck on the cheek. (Aww!)

"Now we're going to come home in a couple of minutes, so don't worry. Daddy will come home and you can squeeze him goodnight. But if you can, please try and sleep," Rain said sweetly. He snuggled under his covers and waved a small goodbye to Rain as she closed the door tightly. She soon arrived back next door, and they continued talking for several minutes. 

"Hmm...ASA must be an abbreviation for something. But what?" Dr.Kasshu asked himself. "I'm thinking that it stands for whoever wanted you 'killed'. The first A might stand for....." He paused.

"Assassin?" Rain plugged into the conversation.

"That may well be it- But I wonder what SA means." Domon added. They all pondered over it, until they decided to put it to bed, and have them meet a little later. Domon and Rain both walked home silently. As soon as they got home, Kyoji was anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"DADDY!" Kyoji shouted as he jumped at him. He embraced his son sweetly (awwww!).

"Hey, how have you been, Kyoji?"

"I've been great!" Kyoji said as he snuggled closer.

"How has your mommy been?" Domon asked him as he walked into Kyoji's bedroom.

"She looks kinda sad. She took me to the park yesterday though!" Kyoji said as perkily as ever. Domon frowned and kissed him on top of the head. 

"Go to sleep now, it's been a long night," Domon said caringly. Kyoji nodded and flopped back onto the bed and snuggled under the covers. Domon sighed ad walked into the kitchen, where he knew Rain was at. He found her staring into her cupped hands, silently sobbing. His face became distressed and he sat down next to her. "Wha-what's wrong?" Domon asked silently. Rain turned to him. She draped her arms around him and planted her head on his lap.

"Why does this have to happen? Wha-" Rain sniffled. "What if they hurt you Domon- kill you? What will I do? What about Kyoji! Oh," Rain sobbed. "I can't believe this. I sound so selfish! I just wish we could get out of the Gundam Fight, and none of this would have happened." Domon petted her back, calming her down. he squeezed her tightly.

"Don-don't cry Rain." Domon said with a hidden sniffle. A tear burned its way down his cheek. "We'll get through this....somehow," They sat there like this in this agonizing embrace for what seemed like forever.

***Secret Organization***

"Darn it," A shadow whispered. "I thought we could get him with that Blitz, but I guess I underestimated him." 

"Next time, try and think as highly as possible. Why else would we be targeting him? The title of "King Of Hearts" is too threatening." Another silhouette said.

"We should try just one more time," the boss of the group of the penumbral (ooh! another word for the dictionary!) said. "And if that doesn't work, maybe we should try another angle..." He said with a sly tone. The group nodded and flashed each other grins. The meeting was adjourned... kill Domon Kasshu- or get as close to him as possible.

***

0.0 You guys did review 12 times!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!Dang! This was waaaay too short! *begs for forgiveness* I am sooo sorry! It's just I said that I would post the next chapter as soon as the fifth review was up.... but now there's at least 12 reviews! Eeek! Give me some time people! Just kidding... but this means I might take a while longer for the updates- I can't write a whole chapter in less then a day!! . So I hope you will all forgive me and bear with me. Please be patient!

Legolas:Hmmm.Yeah- I actually feel sorry for you- you are so pressured. Oh well....*looks at clock, the arms are pointing to a picture of Hannah getting her self esteem lowered by Leggy* Time to lower your self esteem! You suck Hannah! Muahaha! You did HORRIBLE on this chapter...so short! HAHAHA!

Me:*sits in a corner and sobs* Huh? *looks at the clock, which arm's are pointing to a pic of Hannah beating leggy up* Hehe....So until next time, I'll be busy beating up Leggy! Please leave a review!(Comments...suggestions...flames....anything!) BYE!

--Sailor Hannah


	3. Revenge of the Yunfa

0.0 0.0 0.0 . 0.0 0.0 161 reviews. That's not...nice. PLEEEEEASE do NOT leave the same review 136 times. Please. Do you know what it is like going to check your email and you see 136 reviews???? And how irritating it is to have to delete 135 of them?! Oh God, pleeeeease, I beg of you, pleeeease do not leave the same review over and over again. It is very flattering, but it is like cheating. And it also makes people think that I wrote it in attempt to seem like I got more reviews. Yeah, I know it was probably an accident, but please try not to click the button that many times!!!! Yes. That is all. Leggy, do your stuf!!!

Legolas: Hannah doesn't own nuttin! Except for the new character you will see in this chappie. Yay! Oh, and Hannah aplogizes for the shortness of the chapters latley. She just likes to update fast and is very impatient. Bear with us, please! Oh, and thanks soooo much for all of the actual reviews, people! It's what Hannah writes for!!! Now, on with the story...or should I still keep stalling...

Everyone:NO!

Legolas:Okay, okay, touchy, touchy! Here you go!

***

The man clandestinely (Already! Wow, you should keep a dictionary handy at all times!) slinked around the corner. He grit his teeth. He hated this man.

"Domon Kasshu," he whispered. "I will never forgive you for what you did. I'm gunna make you suffer like I had to when you killed-" The man stopped and shook his head. 'No, I don't want to think about it. Let's just get this over with!' He said to himself. He was appointed by his small group to be the one who assassinates Domon Kasshu. He looked at the couple who were trying to piece together who "ASA" was. He stifled a laugh. What a bunch of fools. They would never figure it out. He pulled out a long knife from a small scabbard on his waist. Domon would pay dearly. All of the Shuffle Alliance will pay for what he did. He creeped deeper into the shadows of the hanger. He looked up at the Gundam. It looked fine from down below. He crept closer until he was only 20 feet away. Rain was picking through the scraps of metal she had collected from the cockpit, in a hope she could find any more clues to who the people were who are trying kill her husband. And her husband was sitting nearby, trying to rest for a little while. He eyed Domon for a little while. He held up the knife, so he could aim better for his target.

"Domon? I can't find anything. We've been searching for hours on end it seems. Maybe we should go the police...?" Rain said as she turned to face him. "Domon?" He was asleep. Rain smiled and shuffled closer. She picked up his cloak which was in a mound on the floor, and put it around his shoulders. But as soon as she did that, she swore that she saw something to herself. It was a bright flash in the shadows. 'It must have been nothing.' She thought. She shrugged it off and sat down next to Domon. She put a hand under her chin and thought for a while. But when she saw another flash, almost as if the light on the ceiling was bouncing of of something, she decided to investigate. She stood and started to slowly shuffle over. 'Darn it, she found me!' Was the only thought racing across the man's mind. Suddenly, Rain turned around and ran back to Domon. She put her arms around him and started do drag Domon away. "Domon! Domon! Wake up!"

"Wha-huh?" Domon said groggily. He looked up to see Rain wearing a distressed face. "What's wrong?"

"No time to talk now. We need to get out of here!" Rain spat quickly. Domon nodded. He slipped from her arms and grabbed her wrist. He began to run out of the hanger, until he noticed something in the shadows. He slowed to a hault.

"Rain, get out of here. There's someone here." Domon whispered. Rain nodded. She ran out to the Core Lander where she was safe. "Come out- now!" Domon yelled into the shadows.

"So....you really think you can get away with the horrible things you've done?" The man said as he stepped into the light. He was in an all black body suit, with deep olive hair that was tied back in a long ponytail. His eyes seemed to be a deep, transcending maroon in the light's reflection. 

"Who are you?!" Domon shouted.

"Me? Why, my name- hmm, now what was it? I don't have much use for it nowadays. My job is to be an assassin; I have no need for a past- a name, for that matter. Now, are you ready to suffer for what you did to my father?" The man said in an arrogant, yet uncaring tone.

"Father?! What are you talking about?! If you have no need for a past, then why are you bringing up your father anyways?" Domon yelled at the confusing assassin. The man just shook his head.

"Never you mind. I just want you to suffer. Now, die!" The hit man leapt into the air and came down on top of Domon. He had pulled out his knife and was attempting stab Domon. Domon grabbed the man's wrists and attempted to pull them backwards.

"Can't you at least tell me why you are trying kill me?!" Domon managed to grunt. Sweat trickled down his forehead.

"If you really must know," the assassin said calmly. "I can't believe you don't remember remember this by now! It was one of the most horrible assassinations in history! You killed my father, the Great leader of Hong-Kong." Domon's eyes bulged and he raised an eyebrow. He thought for a second. "You...you killed the Wong Yunfa (Yun Fat) The Great!" The man proclaimed. Domon gasped as much as possible, as he was being crushed by the no longer mystery man. 'I didn't know Wong had a son!' Domon had a sudden burst of adrenaline and pushed Wong's son off of him.

"Look," Domon said as he got in a fighting stance. "Your dad had been infected with DG cells, and had gone crazy. Besides, he was already dead, killed in an accident with some Gundams." Domon said, trying to talk some sense into the man's head. But it was no use. He was insane- he would do anything to kill him.

"I don't believe it! You are just pure evil, through and through!" The man spat. Then, the Yunfa suddenly stopped. He stood silently. His eyes shot open. His arm flew up and he threw his dagger at Domon. 

"Woah!" Domon shouted when he saw a silver shape flying rapidly at him. Although, being the great Gundam Fighter he is, he caught it in midair. "Ouch!" Domon said as he noticed that his gloved hand was gushing blood.(Ouch! Poor Domon-kun!) He dropped the knife onto the floor. The assassin stood there and blinked. But then he flashed a sly smile. 

"I never thought I could kill you with just that. I needed to injure you some how," He said slickly. Domon gritted his teeth. Suddenly, the assassin sprinted toward him, screaming a loud charge. He pummeled Domon with his fists; they themselves were as painful as a stab from a knife with all of his bruises. Domon knew this fight was going no where. He had to end it. He grabbed the Yunfa by the neck, although a barbaric move, the only choice he had. He started to choke him, and the assassin gulped. He began to sweat. 'There is no way this can be the end. There's just no way!' The hit man thought. Domon began to stand, with his hands still wrapped around his opponent neck. Blood seaped out of Domon's hands and trickled down his neck.

"Now, if you would just calm down for a moment, we could get things straightened out!" Domon shouted into the man's face. The man squinted and nodded. "Alright then. Okay, your father was killed when his building collapsed on him. That was NOT my fault! Then, he had been resurrected and had become come possessed by DG cells. Those make people go insane zombies. I had no choice to kill him!" The assassin just stared. Then he burst out laughing.

"There is no way that's the truth. Just no way!" The assassin let out an insane giggle. Domon frowned in disgust. He let go of the man and he dropped to the floor. "I've trained for years to fight you and kill you. Now you spit stupid stories out at me?" He laughed. He stood. "Now. Let's just get this over with! I really want to move on and see the look upon your your wife's face as she watches you die!" The man grabbed Domon and was about to stab him with a secret dagger when a rock flew in and pegged him in the head. "Hey! Who threw that?!" His head cocked to the side as he looked around. That little brat- the woman was standing in the doorway, absolutely fuming. "You'll pay for that," the man said as he let go of Domon and started walking toward her. 

"NOW, Domon!!!"Rain shouted. 

"What...?" the assassin babbled. Domon ran behind him and pulled his arm backward, making a sickening crack. The man let out a piercing screech. He dropped to his knees.

"Now, I am not going to kill you. I will just turn you over to the police..." Domon paused. He felt pity for the man. "No... I'll just let you go. Please, remember, I would never kill anyone uless they were trying to kill others. Now, we'll leave you. Please, just forget about it, and go back to leading a normal life. Being an assassin will never pay off." Domon said as he turned. He began step away when he took one last glance at the broken man. Domon was in shock. The man had stuck his dagger in his own stomach.

"There's nothing to go back to..." the man paused and drew some of his very last breaths. "Then group I work for...is known as ASA- Assassinate Shuffle Alliance. Wa-watch your backs. Oh...oh yes. You wanted to know my name? It's... Hito-Hitowitari. Goo-goodbye." He said as he slumped over. Domon went pale and called Rain over.

"Is...is he dead?" Domon asked. Rain nodded. Domon clenched his fists. He stood.

"You..you did the best you could. It wasn't your fault..." She said as she stood with him, putting a tender hand on his shoulder. He smiled lightly and walked away.

"Rain? Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Please... bury this man." Domon said gravely. Rain sadly nodded. The first step to figuring out the assassins were was over. An organization known as "Assassinate Shuffle Alliance".

***ASA Base***

"This isn't good- he was able to beet Hito easily," A dark shadow said. He and the boss were the only main members left besides some hired goons.

"We didn't really need him much anyway," The boss said. "But what we need now is a plan. How about we..." the boss drabbled on.

"Ooooh, that's a good idea! There's no way we could lose with that trick up our sleeves," They both cackled maniacly. The meeting was adjourned- mission "ASA" was going to have smooth sailing from then on with with the deceptive trick up their trenchcoats.

***

OOOOOOH! Soooo actiony! Whoot! I need another idea.... I kind of know what it going to happen after the next chapter, but the not the actual next chapter! So, in reality, I am making this up as i go along. So....yeah! Ideas strongly suggested.

Legolas: Things have been going slowly today.

Me:Yeah....*sighs, stretches out into a comfy position, yawns* Leave a review on your your way out-...that is, if you want to know what happens......^.-

--Sailor Hannah (P.S. GoldAngel24 I can't wait for your next story...the first was just sooooo good! ^,^ Oh and it looks like you were right in your guess BJL! :D)


	4. Life Taking Decisions

Yaaaay! Update! Sorry for the long pause. I had MAJOR writers block! Pleeease forgive me! T.T This cahppie is so short! *Cries* BUT SOMETHING EXCITING HAPPENS AT THE END! Wee! Once again, please forgive the shortness. I need ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Legolas:I guess I have the privalege(?) of yet again doing the disclaimer. Whee. Hannah does not own anyone in this chappie. Well, kinda the person t the end....but you just see for yourself!! Woot. What fun. Just read it.

***

"The same thing happened to me. Some thugs started chasin' me in the subway in my own hometown," The Neo-American said.

"Well, it looks like we are all in deep trouble. Misseour Domon the most, presumably." A certain french night added. The whole group nodded. 

"Yeah bro, they didn't send an assassin or a bomb to kill us. Just some hired goons."The leader of the Shaolin Temple chimed in. As usual, the Neo-Russian kept quiet. Everyone talked on for a while, unsure of what to do.

"This group....ASA," Rain said quietly. Everyone turned their heads to see what she would say. "They might go after someone close to you, in order to get to you. Keep your children under close watch at all times." Some of the group had horrified faces on or a disgusted one. Chibodee and Sai had yet to have children (and Sai wasn't even married yet!), while George and Argo each had at least one child. Rain apologized for thinking so darkly, but the group said it was something that they all had to do- think like the enemy. They all put their heads down to think. Rain had called a meeting with the Shuffle Alliance obviously, to speak about the people out to get their lives.

"This is just so totally unbelievable!" Chibodee yelled. He slammed his fist on the table. George calmed Chibodee, but the truth was, they were all very uptight. 

"We have to find out someway to get to them before they get to us!" Sai said. "Do you guys-(sees Rain)erm, people- have any ideas where they could be?" Everyone pondered for a few moments. 

"We should start a search party," Chibodee suggested.

"No," Rain answered somewhat sharply. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "For one, they could be anywhere in the world. Two, we need to stick together for a while. Who knows if they launch a huge assault on one of us, and if we work together we can handle everyone right away." Everyone nodded and sat in wait. Because that was all that they could do. Wait. To lighten the mood, George began asking the group how they were doing. Chibodee was planning on marrying Shirley sometime soon, and he had yet to accomplish his dream. Argo had a little girl named Jiyuu, and was now a free bird. George was now the King of France(!!!) and he and Marie were living with their precious little boy, Akage. Sai had fully revived the Shaolin Temple, with his girlfriend Cecil by his side. It seemed like Domon and Rain were leading pretty boring lives compared to everyone else. But that didn't matter to Rain. Just the thought of being with her family was good enough. But Rain became frightened at the thought of what happened if the assassination attempts came out positive- the thought of Domon being murdered was to much for her to handle. She shook her head. She didn't want to cry in front of her friends. Instead, she excused herself. The Shuffles watched as she scurried into her room. Chibodee lifted an eyebrow, but George shook his head as a signal for him not to follow. They nodded and thought about how everyone else important to them must be feeling. Meanwhile, Rain had flopped carelessy(?) on to her bed and squeezed her pillow tightly, as if it was her only connection to the world. Tears seared their way down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly until she fell into a light sleep. In about 45 minutes, the Shuffles decided to leave, but George said he would be right back. George made his way back to Rain's room, and he frowned at what he saw. He saw Rain huddled into a ball hugging her pillow, obviously asleep. He had never seen her that broken. He walked over to her bedside and covered her with the blanket that was scrunched at the end of the bed. She had a smile at the corner of her mouth. George looked once more at her tear stained cheeks as he walked out of the room. He thought of how horrible it was if he were to see Marie in a state that terrible. He locked the door on the way out of the house and hung out with the Shuffles. This whole time, Domon was with his father, trying to find more info on the ASA. Domon decided that he should go home and spend time with his family while he can, not knowing when the assassins would strike next. He told his father goodbye and clipped on his cloak.(I love that big shiny yellow button!) He hopped into the Lander yet again and headed home(He had been at an official-government place thingy.).

"Rain.....Rain..." Domon whistled as he unlocked the door. There was no reply. "Hmm, she must be asleep," Domon said aloud. He jogged into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, which he hastily chugged down. He wiped of the water moustache that had appeared and set his glass down with a thud on the table. He then heard an odd noise. He stopped and listened carefully. It sounded like....someone was struggling. He turned around to see that his back door was unlocked and opened ajar. "What? I thought I told Rain not to leave the house," He said to himself as he closed and locked the door. He then heard the noise again and decided to investigate. He walked up into Kyoji's room upstairs to find him napping cosily in his bed. He smiled and closed the door tightly. He turned his head from side to side. Suddenly, he heard something that made him freeze in his steps. 3 gunshots. Screams of terror and pain. A thud. Those noises were all he could hear as he ran to the source of all of the clamor. He gasped and stood for a moment in shock.(Sound familiar?) He had ran down the stairs and into his room- where he found the most terrifying scene he had ever laid eyes upon. His wife had her knees buckled to the floor. Someone was holding her, squeezing her across the neck with one arm. He had a gun pointed to Rain's temple. The ceiling had three holes in it. Domon just gaped.

"Now," the mystery man spat with a voice as cold and hard as ice. "You probably know why I am here. To kill you. But I thought,'Hey, why not have some fun while I'm there?' So, I decided to let you choose. Give yourself up and come with me, or your wife's head here, well, goes kabluey. Got that?" Rain had tears burning her cheeks. She was breathing heavily, as she gulped for a small breath of air. She could barely breathe with the man choking her. She managed a slow, but sure shake of the head(As in she shook a no...). She would die before knowing that Domon was being killed while she could do nothing. Domon's lip quivered. He....couldn't believe this was happening. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone. "Oh, and on a side note, if you don't agree with our terms, I have assassins at my beck and call. They can and will find your son- and beat him to death." The man's eyes danced wildly with joy. It was finally happening. What he had been planning for years. A tear slid down Domon's face. And many more followed.

"I...I...." Domon began. "I..choose to..."

***

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! THIS MUST BE THE MOST EEEEVIL CLIFFY EVER!!!!!MUAHAHA! *Cackles insanely* Man I am sooo evil! Hahaha.

legolas: !!!!!!!!!! SAY WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!I want to know!!!!

Me: No. Not until I get reviews! :D Hahahaha! I love doing this. It is so much great fun. Well, I need time until the next chappie..... I REALLY need ideas. Yes. Plus, I want to finish the main points of my story before school starts....next monday! Yikes! Oh, and it is my birthday on Sunday. (The 24th.) Yay! Okay, so, give me ideas and stuff. Yeah. OH YEAH, and if you can guess why I named Georges son "Akage" and Argo's daughter "Jiyou" You will receive a special prize! Woot! Leave a review, or I won't updaate-ever! Okay, so until the next chappie, see ya'!!!!!!!!

--Sailor Hannah


	5. Killing The King Of Hearts

Dude,I am way beyond sorry if I bugged anyone with the dictionary words. I just didn't want sentences that say, "The puppy ran to the other puppies who had a puppy meeting." Instead, I looked in the thesaurus for cooler sounding words. Dumb, I know, I just wanted to do it..... sorry if it makes me seem to childish in writing. *Begs for forgiveness* Anyways, back to the story. This chapter....will make you want to knock my lights out. Kill me. Anything resulting in pain. So feel free to run for a pillow for support. Phwee! Oh, and good job Shadow! ^_^ Akage does mean 'Red Head' in japanese! Okay, I have no idea why a french knight would name his son a hair color in romanji, but what the heck. George is one weird guy. And sadly, you didn't get Argo's daughter, Jiyuu. (Sorry, I misspelled it at the bottom) It roughly means, "Free". Unless I am terribly mistaken. I just couldn't think of a cool name!! Sorry if it was too corny. But you still get a special prize, Shadow! *Whistles, and a giant Gundam comes. It suddenly makes a cool pose and kudos and leprachauns pour out of it's hand. Yay! Leprachauns! You may take them.* Thanks everyone for the reviews! Hmm. Leggy, do the disclaimer.

Legolas: Hannah doesn't own anything. Yeah. I think. Just read it!

***

"I...I..." Domon began. He was trying his hardest to choke down his tears. "I...choose...to..." Rain was shaking her head from side to side. She managed to gasp a 'No!'. Domon gritted his teeth. "I'll go with you." The man smiled devilishly and Rain had tears sprawling out her eyes. The man slowly let go of her neck. 

"And don't think that once I turn my back, you can kill me. I'm keeping my gun on your wife until you walk out that door. My assassins will take you to where you shall be executed." The man said to Domon, flashing a sly smile. Domon looked at the floor in disgust. "Now," the man said as he turned back to Rain. "How 'bout a goodbye kiss?" The sickening beast of a man snarled, with a twist of sweetness on his tongue. Rain turned her head away. The man forced her into a horrible kiss, with his forked tongue lashing into her mouth. She eventually pulled away and she covered her face. All this while, Domon has watched in horror and trembled in anger. He would kill this man. No matter what. "You've got a mighty fine kisser of a wife there,Domon. Too bad you'll never kiss her again." Domon was about to walk over and beat the man's face in when his eyes strayed over to Rain's. Her hands had dropped to her side. He noticed that her eyes had rolled into her head-she had fainted. But from what? Then his eyes eyes had wandered over to the man's arm. It was behind Rain's back. Then he noticed the thing that held it together. A sharp point of metal was sticking out of Rain's stomach. Blood began seeping onto the floor. The man had stabbed Rain.

"You....you....MONSTER!!" Domon screamed as he lunged at the man.

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't harm her. I just said I wouldn't shoot her in the head. Now let's go. She's a doctor; she can fix it herself!" The brute answered. Domon was about to pummel him, but he suddenly stopped. Domon had a grin growing on his face. The man raised an eyebrow and turned his head around. Suddenly, a shadow of a body lashed out and hit the man over the head. He fell unconscious to the floor.

"Thanks a lot," Domon said thankfully. "Kiral."(Gasp!) The ex-assassin stepped into the light.

"I'm surprised you recognize me, Domon Kasshu. But we must speak later. I'll teach this man a lesson when he wakes up, and you tend to your wife." Kiral said quickly(Kiral is just so cool! ^____^). Domon nodded and ran to Rain. He tore off her shirt to reveal that the knife was still lodged inside her back.

"Oh God," Domon whispered.

"Pull the knife out. Then put pressure on the wound-it should stop it from bleeding." Kiral said cooly, surprising Domon. 'How does he know that she was stabbed?' Domon thought. His hands trembled as he reached for the knife. He shut his eyes tightly when he grabbed the hilt and reluctantly thrust it out. He heard Rain gasp and her arm twitch in pain. He thought that she was still asleep! She breathed heavily, and blood poured from her stomach. He cooed in her ear to not move, and tears rained onto the carpet. She screeched out of pain when Domon pushed on her open wound. 

"Don't worry. We'll get this healed. Just hold on," Domon said persistently as he threw her gently over his shoulder. Her warm blood seeped into his shirt. He ran out the door and grabbed his cellphone. He called 911,and they said they would arrive ASAP. "But that will take to long," Domon thought.

"Wha-what happened?!?!" A group of people shouted at Domon. he turned around to see the Shuffles with shocked, confused, and scared faces.

"What happened to Sis!?"

"What in the world happened here, Neo-Japan!?"

"What is wrong with Madmoiselle Rain!?"

"Answer us!" The whole group said in unison.

"No time to explain! I'm waiting for the ambulance!" Domon screamed. Blood was now dripping down his arm and forming a pool at his feet. "Man! They are taking forever! I'll have to take her there myself!" Domon shouted to himself.

"Woah, woah, Domon! This'll only make whatever happened to her worse!" Chibodee yelled at him. Domon was ready to call out his gundam and drag Rain to the hospital. Domon gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. George helped Rain of Domon shoulder, slightly blushing at the fact that her shirt had been torn off. 

"Domon, give me your cloak. We need to wrap it around the wound." George said, surprising him. Domon quickly unclipped it and handed it to George. George wrapped it around Rain's soft body, now drenched in blood(Violence!Blood! I'm sorry, I just can't help it!). "She was stabbed; correct?" George said cooly. Domon stared at the ground and nodded. 

"How did you know all that, Frenchie?" Chibodee asked as he knelt down next to Rain, examining her. She was wearing a pained expression. "Neo-Japan! She's awake right now, you dummy!" 

"What?! I thought she had fainted again by now!" Domon said as he jumped to the floor before Rain. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Rain, Rain... just hold on. Help is coming." Rain blinked slowly and began to move. "Don't move! Just stay calm!" Domon said as Rain was about to stand up. She inhaled deeply and was cut short by a sudden shock of pain. Her hands slowly rushed to her stomach. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes bulged slightly.

"Do-Domon? I....I can't breathe...."She whispered. She held out her hands, revealing hands soaked in blood. "I... can't do it. I can't...can't go on." She gasped. 

"No! Stop thinking like that! You'll get through this!We'll get through this!" Domon screamed into her face while holding her shoulders. tears streamed down her face, and she gasped.

"Tell Kyoji....he will be fine without me. Tell him I loved him. It's....time for me to go." Rain said, pain clenching on to every word. The Shuffles watched in horror as the woman they respected and cared for admitted her defeat. The end of her life.

"I...can't have you leave! Kyoji still needs you! I still need you! We'll get help....just stop...stop talking like this! You can't....you can't leave!" Domon shrieked. Tears rained from his eyes and the salty fluid streamed down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to touch her open wound. She slowly lifted her arms and draped her arms around his neck. She quietly sobbed in pain. She slowly dropped to her knees.

"Goodbye, Domon." Rain whispered. Domon's knees buckled and he became level with her. He squeezed her, assuring her not to give up. She pushed away from him. She lifted her face to him, and ingulfed herself in a final kiss. Domon's hands caressed her face, and Rain's hands dropped to the ground. She stopped stirring. Her mouth released it's grip on Domon's lips. She fell silent. And to the ground she went. Domon's heart stopped. This couldn't be happening. His hand burned with wrath and fury. The crest was shining brightly. Domon clenched his fist, and put his face over Rain's. No warm breath washed onto his face. He unclenched his hand and rest it on Rain's forehead. His hands ruffled through her bang.

"I...." Domon started. He was trying hard to even speak t all. "I need you. Don't leave me! I'll...never...I'll never be able to go on with out you. Don't do this to me!" Domon cried. "This....crest....it.... gave me so much pain in my life. I...I'm getting rid of this stupid crest. No one should suffer like I had to! No one!" Domon screamed. He slammed his fist into the ground. The Shuffles ran over and comforted him until the ambulance arrived. They took Rain away. Domon knew it was to late. He figured something out that day: The group known as "ASA" had fulfilled their mission. They truly had killed the King of Hearts.

***

OMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OOOOH! I BET YOU ALL WANT TO KILL ME KNOW, HUH!!!!!!!!!??????? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, there will be a final chapter, answering a lot of questions just waiting to be asked. Just tune in sometime in the next week to find out. Now THAT was the most evil cliffy ever. No question. I gtg, leave a review, or I'll leave the story like this! 

--Sailor Hannah(P.S. Thanks for the b day things. Yeah. They meant lots! And I really need constructive criticism..... just don't flame me! *Suits up in firemen's overalls and hat* Sure, it stings a little, but in the end it helps. :D Yeah. Just review! OR ELSE! Iwill sick a pack of evil lephrachauns by the name of Boris and Marshall after you!)


	6. Finale! Questions That Need Anwering and...

Leggy: Hannah does own nothing! No opening credits today. Just read the story!

***

"I am sorry....about your woman. But we must tend to other matters! Such as finding the headquaters of this man's group." Kiral said as he bounded out of the door and to Domon, dragging the horrible murder behind him. Kiral certainly had done a number on him- blood trickling down the man's mouth, bruises appeared in blotches and his cheeks were swollen.

"This CAN'T wait!" Domon screamed. He couldn't handle it right now. He had snapped, for the first time in years. He was so furious, driven mad with anger. He was blinded by it. He screamed and dropped to the ground. 

"We'll go for you Domon," Sai Sai said seriously. The rest of the group nodded and followed Kiral. Kiral left the man behind with Domon, so Domon could 'release his anger'. Domon literally beat his face in, blood spurting out of the man's mouth, teeth flying everywhere, black eyes appearing. The man groaned loudly. 

"Just shut your face! You....you don't even deserve to speak, you worm!" Domon screeched.

"Ju-just hear me out," the man quivered. Domon snarled. "I'll tell you where my group resides," he paused and wiped of some of the blood on his face. "If you let me go. All of the things I've done have been orders. It's nothing personal...It just came with a good pay. So, why don't you get revenge on the guy who hired me, eh?"

"But that kiss," Domon said with a glare dancing in his eyes. It could make even the fiercest man tremble. "You....didn't have to kiss her!" Domon said as he jabbed the man in the face. The man couldn't believe that Domon cared that much,(boy, what an idiot!) and would still dwell on that subject. "Just tell me where your boss is. And then I'll leave you here..." Domon snickered. "You shouldn't be able to even move." At that moment, Domon grabbed the man's leg and twisted to a point where there could be heard a sickening crack. The man screeched. 

"My BOSS! He IS in.." The man talked with loud gulps of air as he spoke. "Neo-Italy." Domon gasped inwardly. Could it be....No, Domon thought. He was long gone by know. Domon ran inside his house and left the greedy snake lying on the pavement in his driveway. He ran up the stairs and was panting loudly. He bursted into his son's room.

"Kyoji!" Domon yelled. There was a stirring in the blanket, and a loud yawn. 

"What is it, daddy?" Kyoji said rubbing his eyes. Domon ran over to his son and violently threw him over his shoulder. Kyoji began to cry. 

"We need to go, NOW!" Domon yelled as he jogged down the stairs. He jumbled with his keys and opened the Core Lander. "Sorry Kyoji, it's just Rain-mommy's been hurt," Kyoji began to cry(like any 6 year old would) out of confusion. Domon stepped on the gas and headed to the hospital.

*Meanwhile....*

"Why the heck did you do this, Michello Chariot?!?!" Chibodee screeched. Michello was pinned up against the wall. No one was there to save him. 

"I needed revenge on the Shuffle Alliance, for taking my source of energy away! My source of power!" Michello screeched insanely. See, the Shuffles followed Kiral to Neo-Italy because Kiral had gotten the info about how Michello was the brains behind the ASA from the murderer.(Gasps for air.) (Gasps are also heard in the audience, if there IS an audience.)

"What are you talking about?!" George screamed, much unlike his normal self. 

"The Devil Gundam..." Michello said as his face took a sickening look of sheer insanity- he had clearly lost his mind. "It gave me so much power! And then, when you destroyed it... I became weak, weaker the before...a cripple. Do you know what it felt like?!" 

"You disgust me," George said. "You shouldn't have joined the evil in the first place! Now a completely innocent person has been killed, all because of your greedy addiction to power! You are nothing more then a mere beast!" George socked Michello in the face.Michello grinned wildly.

"So, it worked, eh? Great! Miso will be handsomely rewarded....I hated that woman anyways. She was such a fool, marrying that demon!" Michello's voice echoed in the dark. But then, as if by miracle, Michello no longer had to feel the pain of being crippled. Being weak.

He was dead.

The event was never talked about it, no one ever found out. The Shuffle Alliance, beholders of peace, had killed someone that night. 

The Shuffles soon questioned Kiral why he had come to their aid.

"The King Of Hearts had helped me stray away from the path of being an assassin. For over 8 long years I have dwelt in shadow, not afraid of the light, but the people who bask in it. The government has been after me, trying to kill me, because I had failed to win the Gundam Fight, the only thing I was qualified for. Those 8 years were the best I ever had. I needed some excuse to give share some of my joy with Domon Kasshu, and when talk in the underworld told of tales that Domon was being hunted, I knew I could help in some way. But alas, I was to late. But know that my hands have been stained in blood once again, I must return to the underworld for some time alone. Bid Domon a farewell for me, as well as apologies and much gratitude." Kiral whispered solumly(?) as he crept back into the shadows. The Shuffles watched in wonder and awe as they stood quietly. They walked away from the alley the had been standing in, leaving the body of Michello for the rats. For in all truths, he was one.

***

One year passes. The Shuffles never really recovered from the incident, but remembered it as a lesson- always keep their enemies close but family and friends closer. We follow now a father and a son.

***

"Now always remember to look both ways," A father said with caring yet stern tone.

"I know that, Daddy," the son said giggling. He was very excited. The two walked across the street hand in hand. The man's calloused and gloved hands held a very soft, petit one. One that was steadily growing larger. They walked past the park, noting a sign that siad "No dogs allowed." 'Pssh, Like anyone even owns a dog.' They walked down the street even farther until they reached a large white building, glimmering in the sun. Beautiful trees adorned the yard in front. They walked through the automatic doors and friendly waved to the nurse at the front counter. They walked up to the elevator and rode up three floors. Kyoji ran to a room labeled 'Recovery Room 679'. Domon grabbed the knob and twisted it. Kyoji ran to one of the only occupied beds. Domon grinned as he strolled over to the side of his smiling wife and pulled up a chair.

***

Welp. It's done. IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OMG! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS STORY!!!! PLEEEEEASE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE ENDING. You all thought I had killed of Rain, didn't you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh ye of little faith! And yes, this story was very angsty with the Shuffles. I hope I didn't make you guys too sad..... Oh, my favorite part was when Kiral explained why he was there. Oh! I just thought that was so cool! HE IS SO COOL! Please, tell me your favorite part. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Now, time for thank yous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BJL:Of course I din't kill Rain, you silly! Thta would be terrible! Thta would not make a romantic ending! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. They meant so much!

Shadow Tigress: It was supposed to be a tear jerker *sniffles* I am soooo glad whenever I see your reviews. They make my day!!!! Oh, and please tell me what you named the leprachauns!!

Soaker87:Thanks, I love evil cliffies! :[ Thanx for the reviews....

Jen23:Yes, poor Domon-Kun!!!! I am so mena to the poor guy.... :D Thanx for the reviews!!

Ryoko Lover4-ever: I ended it sad, sorta, but then I MADE IT HAPPY! YAY! Thanx!

Anthony1:Yes. Cliffies! Thanx.

GoldAngel42: Oooh, I really considered your ideas! But nah, I wanted the end to be happy. Thanx for the idea/review!

Fly-away-forever: YES. I AM SOO CRUEL!! Thank you!

Guess3: This review really made me think. And hard. I am very glad to see constructive critisicm(?)! I really need it...I need to improve my writing skills! I am pretty bad....*sniffle* I admit that I just jam in dictionary words when I really feel the need to. It's a bane! (I didn't use any in this chappie, actually. I just am so freakin self conscious! Arrg!)Oh well. Thank you so much for the review. And about The Third Law: I am patiently waiting for chappie 7 to review my thought on the dilemma.

BlackBull289: I LOVE SUSPENSE! THANK YOU FOR THE B-DAY SONG! IT MADE ME SMILE FOR ONCE!Thanx!!

Severyn: Yes. Skool. I hate it!!!!!!!!! It is so hard to update. That's why this chappie is sooo short....... I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! Oh, and you CAN'T LEGGY! HE'S MINE! MUAHAHAHA! *Ahem*

aslanbrooke: Thanks!

DarkWolf88: Thanks so much! *blushes* I LOVE TORMENTING...

Admiral R.T.: Weell, you got it! More,more,more!!! Thanks!

EternalAngel2680: Thanks!!

Ender6: Eh, Domon's not weak, he's just not as strong as everyone else! :P Thanx!

DrkDragon88: ^__^ Thanks.

fictionqueen1: I have updated, as you can tell(even though I know you aren't even reading this...) Thanks!

Amy882505: Yes, I hope it is better then the 'frist' chappie. But does that mean my frist' story isn't as good as this one? I personally like TDHA better the KTK.... *cries* Oh well. Thanks!

BlackHawk: Thanks!!! I'm glad it's 10 outta 10!!!! Yay!

Amelia Dawn: Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!! It means tons; you were the person who convinced me to write G Gundam ff. Thank her!! ^________________^ I HOPE YOU UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!

THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!!!!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH, ALL OF YOU, FOR STICKING WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed KTK!!! Please keep checking back to me; I am planning a brand new story, "G-Gundam: Songfic Storybook", and I need MANY ideas for songfics.... You'll just have to wait and see what's gunna go down..... *bows* Remember, Super Market Sweep cheese is gray! Oh, and don't do drugs. ^___________^ BYE!!!

--Sailor Hannah

(P.S.....How do you make bolds and italics? I need them for my next story....)


End file.
